The Story of Us!
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo confesses his love to grimmjow who freaks out and screams at ichigo. Ichigo falls in to a deep depression. His only hope? to leave all of his past behind and go to america. Or at least thats what he thought. When he falls ill, and his familys away, who takes care of him? youll never guess who. WARNING! future yaoi;smut; yuri; and more!


***.*Summary*.***

Ichigo confesses his love to grimmjow who freaks out and screams at ichigo. Ichigo falls in to a deep depression and switches places with his other newly found personality. Her name is ichigi. She takes over ichigos body and switches his life. Grimmjows life then turns bad when she arrives. Will ichigo fix it, or destroy himself in the progress?

***.*Prolouge*.***

"grimmjow. i need to tell you something." ichigo said. his voice soft as they stood on the schools roof. "what is it?" grimmjow asked and moved to stand beside his best friend. " i, i love you." ichigo said. grimmjow just stared at him."please say something." ichigo said after a few second of silence. Then grimmjow snapped. "WHAT THE HELL!. YOU KNOW IVE GOT A GIRL FRIEND! A GIRL!" grimmjow screamed and ichigo flinched. he then walked to the roofs exit. "i,i thought you should know before im gone." ichigo whispered and left grimmjow in shock.

While he was walking it began to rain, the rain soon turned to sleet and ichigo grew cold. He shivered and shook in the cold breeze and rain. When he stepped into his home his father stopped him at the door. "Ichigo strip, ill run you a warm bath." he said and husstled ichigo up to his room. "Ichi-nee, are you okay?" his youngest sister asked and his father replied,"ichi is just cold, hell be okay." then his father left to run bath water.

Ichigo slowly stripped down to his boxers and sneezed as he walked to the bathroom. his father opened the door and pulled him in. He took ichigos boxers off and set him into the hot water. Ichigo yelped at the heat of the water and felt tears sting his eyes. "i know it burns, i know." his father said gently rubbing circles into ichigos back. ichigo sneezed and shiverred .

Days went by and ichigo continued to miss school. He had been sick for five days now and his fever had gotton worse. "how do you feel?" his father asked and ichigo just whimpered. His family had been very worried because the past few daysichigo had cried. he never did after their mother died so it worried them greatly. His father put thee thermometer into ichigos mouth and waited till it beeped its completion.

When ichigos fever broke on the fifteenth day he went to school, he looked like a ghost. His skin was pale, and his hair was dull and an ash orange color. His eyes were dull and sad. His skin was cold to the touch. "Ichigo!" his friends called and waved him over to their spot by the tree. "hey" he said and sat down next to renji who pulled his head down and noogied it.

He stopped when ichigo put his ice cold hands on his bare arm. "please stop." ichigo said and renji did. "your hands are like ice." renji pointed out and took them. He then began to rub them furiously warming his hands. "thanks, i guess i still havent quiet bounced back from being out in sleet." he said and shrugged. "Why were you out in sleet!?" rukia asked. "I was with grimmjow." ichigo said and shrugged. "Why didnt he give you a ride back!?" she asked "Because i left before he did, and it would have been mighty awkward." ichigo said and shrugged again.

"Why would it have been awakward!? And why are you shrugging so much!? stop it!" she said when he shrugged. "i told him i like him and he freaked. thats why it would have been awkward and i shrug cuz i wanna." ichigo growled his eyes flashed gold. Rukia and the others scooted back a bit except for renji. "ichigo, your eyes flashed again." Renji pointed out and ichigo looked down.

When the final class of the day came around ichigo was reluctant to go. He had that class with grimmjow. The bell rang signaling that ichigo was late. When he got to the room door he slid it open and entered. "im so sorry im late." he said panting. 'Why am i out of breath?' he asked himself. "its okay . please dont overexert yourself. Your father told me everything." the teacher said and ichigo took his seat next to grimmjow. Grimmjow placed a note on ichigos desk and scooted it infront of him. Ichigo took the note and opened it and read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_-Ichigo,_

_-Im sorry about freaking out a few days ago, Where have you been and are you okay? I hope you can forgive my behaivor because i feel horrible. Can we talk after school? i really hope your okay, And i also want to know if we could still hang out on saturday._

_Again,_

_Grimmjow._

Ichigo folded the paper in half and wrote his answers.

_-Grimmjow_

_Its fine i didnt really expect a good reaction. Ive been at home sick and still am rather weak from it. I could forgive your behavior and probbly will. Im unsure about after school and ill be fine. Im rather unsure of saturday because i have a few doctors appointmens this week and one might be on saturday._

_sincerly,_

_~ichigo_

Ichigo then set the note infront of grimmjow who instantly opened the note and read. The bell rang and ichigo was out of there as fast as possible. He tossed his stuff into his lockeer and left, he stopped at the bathroom to fix his hair and make sure he looked okay and turned to leave when grimmjow cornered him. "we need to talk." he said and grabbed ichigo. He grabbed ichigo and pulled him into a hug. "Next time please call and tell me your okay, i was so worried." grimmjow said and kissed ichigos forehead. "wha?" ichigo said puzzled.

Grimmjow brought ichigo out to his car and pushed ichigo inside. 'please dont ever leave.' ichigo thought to himself whilt squealing intrenaly.


End file.
